1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies relating to location estimation for a wireless communication device are widely spread. For example, a method is known where a wireless communication device estimates the location of itself based on triangulation by using reception strength of a beacon regularly transmitted from a base station and location information of the base station included in the beacon. According to this method, the wireless communication device has to receive beacons from at least three base stations.